rocking at the speed of light
by abbyli
Summary: "I love you! Crap, I said that out loud, didn't I?"


**title: **rocking at the speed of light

**summary: **"I love you! Crap, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

**characters: **bonnie/damon, bits of stefan/caroline

**rating: **t-ish

**disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**notes: **On bit of a Bamon burst here. Wanted to try this oneshot out for size. It might make it into a full blown chapter in my Bamon fic.

Title is a lyric from the song 'Back Where We Belong' by Thriving Ivory.

.

.

Damon Salvatore was feeling things. Stupid things. Fluffy cloud things. Things that he never wanted to feel because hey, he was Damon freaking-Salvatore and had no soul.

This girl had awakened things inside of him that made him wonder exactly what had happened to his man-façade. Seriously, she turned him into a real wussy little wimp. He found himself appreciating sunrises and sunsets more, smiling at cute babies (actually smiling, not his Grinch-smirk) and enjoying life. He drank less alcohol, got by on less blood, stuffed his face with good food and acted like the moron he was when he was human.

He felt human.

Because of her.

For two years, it was nothing but hate and spiteful words. He would try to eat her any chance she got, she would blast him across the room and set his hair on fire. He'd call her 'judgy' and moments later he would be patting out flames. He'd threaten to drain her pet cat dry and she'd threaten to shove a stake in places that he didn't even want to think about.

Yeah, because of that, he felt more alive than he did when he was actually alive.

It took those two years, him acting like a lovesick fool over someone else's girl, getting his heart ripped out-what, three times? Four times? He'd lost count. Nearly losing his idiotic little brother forever to a jerk wearing his face had awoken up something inside of him and he started to appreciate the judgy little thing more.

Because of that, he also started to appreciate just how _hot _she was. Hot with her long curly black hair, those dancing fiery hazel eyes, legs that could go on and on for days, grrr...he practically salivated at the thought of a few other parts of her. It doesn't take him that long to figure out that he never lusted like that over Elena. Hells bells he never lusted like that over anyone.

To his great irritation, he realizes that it isn't just about lust with her either. He realizes that he actually enjoys talking to her, verbally sparring with her, physically sparring with her (she always wins, by the way). Jesus, he's quite turned on the first time she sends him flying across the room without even lifting a finger.

He begins seeing eternity with her.

Oh, hell he would never turn her. He had considered it a couple of times because of how infuriating she was and he just wanted to shut her up but after a while. He just couldn't picture her any other way.

She picked him up when he needed to be picked up. She'd planted her boot so far up his ass on occasion that he was eating leather. She yelled and screamed and hollered and gave him aneurisms when he misbehaved.

And she's rekindled a fire in him that was extinguished over a hundred years ago. A fire that he had been searching to rekindle with Katherine look-alikes, with blood, with hate.

He finds that he can build it up so high again with just a simple look in her eyes.

Maybe a month had gone by since he had gotten her back and they finally ripped each other's clothes off. Literally _ripped. _Like his shirt was in tatters and she lost a chunk of hair he had pulled it so hard. Let's just say that he lost an inch of his post-coital.

He had wanted to rock Bonnie's world but in all earnest, she had rocked his. He had expected her to be clumsy and unknowing considering that the only other people she had been with were Baby Gilbert and the weird step-brother thing. (He still got the shivers from that.) Hell, she was a fireball in bed. After their first time, she was peeling him off the ceiling. He had _never _had sex like that. Sex that was so energetic but in a different sense, it was so perfect. And when it was all over, she kicked him out of bed.

Lovely.

The worst part is that he finds himself losing his appetite. Seriously, he loses his freaking appetite.

He can't sleep, either. Well, that's kind of normal since he is a vampire and doesn't really need sleep but he likes it. He likes laying in a soft doze and being lazy for hours. What's wrong with that?

But nope, he lays awake thinking about _her_.

Jesus fucking Christ. He is head over heels in freaking love with Bonnie Bennett.

Crap.

_-;_

It all comes spilling out one late afternoon.

His little brother had finally pulled his head out of his ass and started dating Blondie. Yeah, he may have whined about it for a while but secretly, he was happy for his brother. He had never seen him look more happy than he was around Caroline and that was all that mattered.

Caroline had made them all have lunch together (much whining from both Salvatores and the Bennett witch), ignored their complaints and prepared a nice meal. He could barely keep three bites down, his eyes continuously trailing over to the beautiful witch sitting beside him. Not until she promised to stick his fork somewhere the sun didn't shine that he managed to keep control of his filthy urges.

After lunch was over, Caroline dragged Stefan out of the dining room with a ruse of taking a little walk in the garden (bullcrap), it came spilling out of his mouth.

"I love you."

Bonnie stared.

"Crap! I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

Bonnie continued to stare, the near empty glass of water in her hand starting to turn and drip onto the table cloth.

He decides to go full throttle. Give in to it all.

Damon steps forward slightly, taking the glass out of Bonnie's hand and setting it down. He grips her hands lightly, holding her frozen gaze.

"But it's true, Bon-Bon," he says softly. "I love you. I think I loved you from the first moment that you fried my brain cells, I'm not sure. I find myself wanting to know everything about you which is so un-me." He continues to prattle on, not paying any attention to his surroundings.

All he can see is her.

"I want to know about your first kiss. About your first big dreams. What you wanted to be when you grew up. I want to know if you are a goofy drunk or a mean drunk. I want to know why you like peanut butter on your pancakes instead of syrup. I want to know more about that little ticklish spot behind your right knee. I want to know your earliest memory. I want to be there when you save the whole fucking world, Bonnie Bennett. I want to be there and witness it all. I know that eternity isn't possible but I will say, when you go I won't be far behind you."

He's crying now. Oh, god, he's fucking _crying. _What the hell is wrong with him?

Oh, right. _Luurrrvvvee. _

He backhands a few stray tears that slip down, feeling them quickly replaced by more. They continue to roll down his cheeks as he stands there, waiting for Bonnie to say something, anything at all.

"Bonnie, I know you are going to give me an aneurism now but please say something before you do."

Bonnie continues to stare at him, her gaze softening by the second. He prepares himself for the inevitable brush off. The 'let's just keep doing what we're doing' speech. Even if she did say that, he would have to end it because who could continue what they were doing after his Jerry Maguire moment?

And then she takes him by surprise.

Bonnie slowly begins to walk towards him, taking each step inch by inch.

"My first kiss was Tyler Lockwood. Don't ask me why. When I was little, I wanted to grow up and be a fairy princess. Lord knew how close I was to being right. I am a party girl drunk so I think you'd enjoy that a little too much. I am allergic to maple so my dad introduced me to peanut butter and I have been addicted ever since. And my earliest memory? It's the day that I woke up and found out my mom wasn't coming home."

Guilt runs through his veins before he realizes that she answered him. She actually answered him!

Before he really understands what's going on, Bonnie is standing mere centimeters away from him. His eyes keep falling to her lips, taking in the fullness and the pinkness. God, she has a beautiful mouth.

And then he's kissing that mouth. He's kissing it so hard and nibbling at her bottom lip, asking for entrance as his tears continue to fall. He knows he's acting like a big twelve year old girl but he doesn't really care because at this moment, he has never felt so wanted or needed in all of his life.

That moment is ruined moments later by Caroline's squeal of happiness and clapping her hands together like a six year old.

"Yay! I've been waiting for you to finally grow some balls and tell her!" Blondie chirps, practically bouncing up and down on the soles of her feet.

"Caroline!" Bonnie and Stefan say at the same time, scandalized. Stefan is currently trying to drag her out of the room but damn it, the little brat is strong and she resists easily.

"Only a matter of time!" Caroline laughs before Stefan finally manages to steer her out of the room.

Bonnie chuckles softly, turning her hazel gaze back up to him.

"Are you all right?" she asks softly, wiping away the remnants of tears from his face.

He nods, the tiniest of smiles forming on his lips. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I'm perfect."

Bonnie smiles too, leaning forward until their noses brush together.

"By the way, why instead of french fries do you always order a plate of pickle chips with your burger?" she murmurs under her breath.

Damon laughs aloud, pulling her close.

Today was a good day.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I am not fond of this. I actually do not like this. I posted it anyway. If there is enough feedback, I may write something like this from Bonnie's point of view. I dunno. It's quite fluffy and OOC for both Bonnie and Damon so really, I dunno. But if you have made it this far, thank you so much for reading. **

**Thanks guys. Have a great week. **


End file.
